


When Smoke Gets In Your Eyes

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo walks in on Hux... indulging himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Smoke Gets In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Because my peers are enablers and it's been almost three years since I last tackled a fic like this, here we are. I wanted to do something less intense than some of the other Kylux I've done - and here we are. I do not smoke weed nor have any desire to, so anything here is informed by heresay and the author's own imagination. Set pre-TFA.

            The relief that Hux feels as he turns off his datapad is incomparable to anything else he’s felt that day.

            Starkiller is well under way on construction, the crews working at nearly perfect efficiency.  It’s been a full year since his promotion to general and in that time, he doesn’t feel like he’s taken hardly a single day cycle for himself.  It’s not that there aren’t capable people, he just prefers to keep a close eye on all of his projects.

            Right now, just for a little while, he’s going dark.  No requisitions, no commands, just himself in his quarters with the lights low and the small packet of Nar Shaddaa marijuana he’s been saving for a special occasion.  There’s absolutely no one else who needs to know and for once, he enjoys immensely the discretion that comes with his rank.

            First thing’s first, however – he’s going to relax himself into it.

            Hux stands in front of his closet and takes his boots off, the _Finalizer’s_  decking humming distantly with the pulse of her mighty engines, locked in a high orbit over Starkiller’s gravity.  It becomes more apparent once his feet are bare and he welcomes the coolness of the metal after being in his thick, hot boots all day.  Undoing his collar brings another mighty sigh of relief and he shrugs out of the tunic and drops it in his laundry, followed by his regulation undershirt and trousers.  His boxer briefs – regulation as well, deliberately designed for efficiency as is everything else in the First order -  are all that’s left on him and even they feel to be too much on his skin and off they come.

            A very warm, very private thrill runs through his body at being naked in the main part of his quarters as he retrieves a pair of silk boxers, slings them over his shoulder, and steps into the refresher.

            Water rationing on the Finalizer is strict but Hux lets regulation slide just a bit and turns the heat up as far as he can stand it.  The high pressure shower head he had installed pummels his back and shoulders so beautifully as he soaps up his body and washes himself with nothing more than his hands.  He augments regulation soap with shampoo from Corellia, some of the finest in the galaxy; he takes a great amount of pride in his clean cut appearance and yes, he’s vain about his hair.  He likes it to be soft and shiny, and the better he looks, the better it reflects on his troops.

            His hands roam lower and lower as he scrubs, ignoring the minefield of bruises, bite marks, and abrasions that litters his body from his collarbones to his hips.  Some of them are sustained from climbing up and down constructs, others….

            Others are from the mouth of one extremely passionate yet ferocious Sith.  Well, he _fancies_ himself a Sith. 

            Hux smiles to himself at the idea of telling Kylo that indeed, he is nothing close to that ancient, mysterious race, no matter how much he wants to be.  Half an idea forms on the edge of his mind, thinking about calling Kylo to join him.

            That idea is put to rest when he remembers he’s not exactly in the mood to share his… privileges.

            Shutting the water off is a crime and it’s with reluctance that he steps into the steam-filled shroud of the bathroom.  He takes his time about drying off, enjoying the soft clouds of warm air that still surround him.  He eyes himself in the mirror and considers shaving; it can wait til in the morning. Besides, he’d still have stubble grow overnight and he isn’t particularly keen on shaving more than he has to. 

            Kylo on the other hand likes him with a beard, and part of Hux wants to grow one out just to irritate and drive him mad.  Just thinking about Kylo squirming as Hux grazes his facial hair over his body makes his cock twitch and Hux palms himself for a second before putting on his boxers and going back out to lay on his bed.

            He takes the marijuana, already rolled into a perfect joint, and sets his lighter to the end of it as he inhales.

            The first, sweet caress of it down his throat fills him with perfect warmth, its smell not at all unpleasant.  It’s vaguely sweet, approaching the same quality that the Hutt clans so enjoy in their palaces and pleasure barges.  Hux closes his eyes and holds it in, letting the high make its slow, rolling way through his body.  His toes curl as he exhales and it’s so, so good – his nerves hum and his heart rate slows, his surroundings fading into pleasant nothingness.

            The second drag is just as good and even slower, making his skin heat up.  He halfway opens his eyes and looks down at himself, the lights of the consoles reflecting off of his pale skin.  His left hand lies on his stomach and it’s absolutely nothing to let it slip low and drag his fingers along the inside of his waistband. 

            Hux bites his lip gently as he rubs the pads of his fingers around the base of his cock, his pubes a little more full than normal.  Like the hair on his head they’re soft yet two shades darker in tone.  His cock starts to fill and he lets it happen, his arousal amplified by the drug in his system.  Weed has always made him horny, every single time.  More than once has he gone to Kylo nearly high out of his mind and fucked him so slow and deep that they both passed out afterward.

            Yet Kylo has never actually been there for the process of getting himself to that point.  No matter- it’s a pleasure that Hux will reserve for himself.

            Right as he’s about to take a third drag and push his boxers down, the chime to his door sounds and without a moment’s hesitation he hears the security get overridden.

            “Hux?”

            Irritation creeps up his spine and he says nothing.  Kylo will find him as he is or not at all.

            The outer chamber’s lights are off so he doesn’t see Kylo until he’s in the doorway to his bedroom, and embarrassment colors his features red.

            “I… I’m sorry Hux, I didn’t realize…  you didn’t tell me that you were uh…” 

            “Exactly, I didn’t.”  Hux sits up and blows more smoke out, some of it traveling towards Kylo.  “But I can’t say I’m surprised to see you.”

            Kylo doesn’t immediately reply, his eyes locked on Hux’s body and the tent in his boxers.  “I just wanted to let you know that uh…”

            “Yes?”  Hux makes no attempt to cover himself as he picks up his lighter and sets the joint aflame again.

            “It’s nothing that can’t wait til tomorrow, I’ll…”

            Hux shakes his head and beckons Kylo towards him.  “You aren’t going anywhere, I kind of wanted you here anyway.”

            Excitement makes Kylo’s eyes grow.  “Really?”

            “Yes.  Uninvited as you may be, but… I want to indulge myself.”  Hux licks his lips and takes another pull, appreciating Kylo from head to toe.  He’s still in his robes but they cling so nicely to him, accentuating the broadness of his shoulders and body.  “And I’d much prefer you naked, too.”

            Kylo sits down on the bed and takes his boots off, eying the joint in Hux’s right hand.  “I still feel like I’m interrupting something private.”

            “As if you’ve ever taken issue with that in the past.”  Hux’s blood pulses as more and more of Kylo is revealed, his lust making his mind even more pleasantly unfocused.  “And surely you’ve been around this before.”  Hux waves the joint and Kylo shrugs.

            “It’s never been something I’ve wanted.”  Kylo stands to take off his pants and Hux is presented with his backside, supple and round and perfect.  Instead of touching, Hux just leans back and enjoys the view.

            “Really?”  Curiosity tells Hux that maybe it’s time to share with his fuck buddy-cum-something more the pleasures of this particular narcotic.  “I thought you had.”

            Kylo shakes his head, still facing away from Hux.  “No, never.  When I was a… Jedi… those sorts of things weren’t permissible.”

            “And I see no Jedi here, unless I’ve suddenly become attuned to the ‘mysterious ways of the Force.’”  Hux can’t help his sarcasm and the slightly caustic tone in his voice makes Kylo turn around, slow-building rage already on his face.

            Hux would have seen it had he not been staring at Kylo’s hard cock, curved proudly upwards and already starting to bead with precome.  He suspects he’s been that way since he stepped across the threshold of his quarters.

            “Careful, Hux, you’re at a disadvantage right now.”

            Hux looks to Kylo’s naked body.  “No more than you, _Lord Ren._ ”

            Finally, Kylo growls and pins Hux on the bed, the joint still clasped in his hand.  “One thought and I could end you.”

            “And yet, you don’t.  Now get off of me or I’ll have your balls – and in no way that would be pleasant for you.”

            Kylo situates himself next to him and settles for rubbing a still-tender bite on Hux’s left hip.  “I’m still waiting for what you want to do with me.”  He rubs the bite a little harder to goad Hux into responding, his cock right up against the skin of Hux’s thigh.  Precome drips from the end and makes little silvery trails down towards Hux’s knee.

            Hux watches for a moment before he looks back to Kylo’s eyes.  “You’re rather wet today.”

            “It’s been like this since this morning – I had to change three times.”

            The idea of Kylo walking around with precome-soaked underwear makes Hux’s skin prickle.  “I’m disappointed that I wasn’t there to witness it.”

            “You were the cause of it.”  Kylo’s hand moves up from his hip and to his chest, making a slow circle around his nipple.  “I sensed how powerful you felt after you came back up from the planet.”

            Kylo’s leaning in close now, and Hux turns his head towards him.  “I still do, if that does anything for you.”

            “You have no idea, Hux.”  Kylo runs his fingers through his precome and sucks them clean, right there in front of Hux.  “Absolutely none.”

            “Oh, _I do._ ”  Hux grabs Kylo by the back of his head and draws him into a kiss as hot as the smoke in his lungs, open-mouthed and full on intent.  Kylo’s hand automatically goes to Hux’s crotch and he gropes him through his boxers, the friction of both fabric and skin making Hux’s cock throb even harder.  Hux considers rolling on top of him but stays put, far too relaxed to bother moving – and yet Kylo seems to want that.

            Time to put him at ease.

            “Don’t move, Kylo.”  Hux brings the joint back to his mouth and takes a long, long drag, keeping Kylo’s face close.  Kylo watches with fascination as Hux pulls and uses what capabilities he has to let Kylo know of the pleasure he’s feeling.  He curls his lips around the joint so the message is sent loud and clear.

            Kylo doesn’t budge so much as a centimeter.

            Hux reaches up and hooks his thumb in Kylo’s mouth and tugs – Kylo’s compliance is immediate.  Hux just barely touches their lips together and exhales slowly, watching as Kylo’s eyes close and he starts to feel it, that same, rush and relax that Hux prizes so much.  His grip on Hux’s right hip loosens and he too blows back out, taking a second to enjoy the sensation.

            “Another?”

            Kylo nods and kisses the corner of Hux’s mouth.  “Please.”

            It’s the only time he’s ever said that.

            Hux repeats and Kylo’s even more still, if it were possible.  They’ve railed each other stupid, fucked in public (or near it anyway) fought and sparred and scratched and yet none of that feels quite as intimate as this.  This is something truly, completely private so far as Hux is concerned as no one else knows – just the two of them.

            By the fourth and last, the joint is gone and Kylo’s eyes are starting to look glassy.

            “This… Hux, what is this stuff?”

            “Premium Nar Shadda gange.  How do you think I manage to not tear people’s heads off all the time?”

            “By fucking me?”

            Hux rolls his eyes.  “That and this.”  He considers another joint but Kylo’s looking rather loose as it is – and he has to save it as it will be a while before he’s able to get more.  Besides, Kylo’s cock is sticking to his leg with precome and Hux himself has nearly soaked through his underwear.

            “I feel… it’s nothing like I’ve had before.”  Kylo rubs against Hux and grabs for his body, and Hux finally lets himself blanket Kylo’s body.

            “And you never will find anything else.”  Kylo has a serene sort of comfort about his features and Hux feels a rush at getting him to that point, to temper this boy’s normally uninhibited behavior so that he’s absolutely slack.

            “Yeah.”  Kylo runs his fingers over Hux’s back and spreads his legs.  “Does it always make you this horny?”

            “Every time.”  Hux doesn’t try to stop Kylo from getting his cock out of his underwear and stroking him.  “Do you have an idea of what you’re going to do about it?”

            Kylo thumbs at the slit of his cock and smiles up at him.  “Half of one, anyway.”

            Surrender comes easily as Kylo puts his wide, powerful left hand on the back of Hux’s head and pulls him down into a kiss, the other wrapped around their cocks.  Precome leaks steadily onto Kylo’s belly, enough of it to where Hux starts to fuck in and out of the tight hold of Kylo’s fingers. 

            Hux feels nothing but that heat between his legs, radiating down from his chest and circling around his back, weed and Kylo and the heavy closehold of the Force all becoming pleasantly overwhelming.  Kylo grinds back, never settling on a pace for very long – at least he’s purposefully unfocused and squirmy this time.

            Kylo sucks on Hux’s tongue particularly hard and Hux can’t stop his orgasm even if he wanted to, feeling it shoot all the way up to Kylo’s chest.  Kylo follows a second later, adding to the mess and throwing his head back, his moans soft as he shakes.

            Hux kisses his neck through it and ends up burying his face there, smelling the damp sweat and weed in the air. 

            It’s the most complete satiation he’s felt in a long, long time.

            Kylo runs his fingers through his hair right before he falls asleep, a virgin to Hux’s vice no longer.  “I want to know what it’s like when we actually fuck like this.”

            Hux kisses his jaw and grips Kylo’s shoulders a little more tightly, melded into Kylo’s warmth.  “I’m afraid we’ll have to wait to find out.”

            “You just want to keep it all to yourself.”  Kylo pinches Hux’s bottom and earns himself a light smack.

            “Oh, I will share – eventually.”

            Whatever Kylo says next is lost to slow-swirling, dark clouds behind Hux’s eyelids.


End file.
